Caixa de Bombom
by Lust Lotu's
Summary: Lee encara um de conselheiro amoroso e ajuda os amigos com suas amadas. 4º Cap on Gaara x Ino
1. Explicação

**Caixa de Bombom**

**Caixa de Bombom será uma serie de vários casais tendo como tema musica do Roberto Carlos e seus capítulos terão nomes de bombons ou chocolates, enfim, muito doce.**

**Algumas perguntas:**

**1º Que casais?**

**R:** Manterei os casais clássicos como Neji e Tenten, Ino e Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari, Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata (não exatamente nessa ordem), e talvez outros que ainda estou decidindo.

**2ª Porque Roberto Carlos?**

**R:** Bem, ele tem varias musicas que se encaixam perfeitamente no conteúdo que vou abordar, alem de que uma pessoa será responsável por todas as declarações e claro o gênero combina muito com ela. (Só lendo pra saber quem é essa pessoa)

**Cada capítulo será ou terá alguma coisa haver com o outro, portanto poderá ser independente ou não cada declaração.**

**Estou aberta a sugestões, qualquer coisa só se comunicar por **_**MSN**_** ou **_**Reviews**_**.**

**As atualizações dependerão da inspiração, porque escutar várias músicas do Roberto não vai ser fácil. Vocês já viram quantas eles tem? São muitas.**

_1º Capitulo: Serenata de Amor_

_Quem será que vai ganhar uma serenata?_

**Obrigada a todos que lerem**

**Deixem comentários.**

**Bjs e T+**

**Já Ne ^^v**

**GoGoGoGo xD ( sempre me lembro de CS)**

_**Lust Lotu's (03/2009)**_


	2. Serenata de Amor

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Kishimoto-sensei_. Amen.**

_**Detalhes**_** não me pertence, mas sim ao **_**Roberto Carlos**_**. Amen.**

**Casal da vez: Neji e Tenten**

**Musica: Detalhes – Roberto Carlos**

**Mais explicações, no final da Fic.**

**Serenata de Amor**

**-**Err... Neji-nii-san, o único que pode te ajudar é o Lee.

- O que o Lee tem haver com isso Hinata-sama?

- Ele me ajudou com o Naruto-kun... E ele pode te ajudar com a Tenten-chan.

- Mas como...

- Fale com ele e você verá. – atravessou a sala onde seu primo estava sentado, distraído em seus pensamentos.

Ainda sem entender nada, o Hyuuga se levantou e foi para seu quarto dormir, no outro da teria que acordar cedo para treinar.

**Ooo xxx ooO**

Fim do treino do time 9, Tenten nem ao menos esperou Gai-sensei dar as instruções para o próximo dia, saiu o mais rápido que pode para não poder cruzar conversas com Neji.

-Ei Neji. – chamou Lee – O que você fez dessa vez?

- Fez o que Lee? - Neji parou de arrumar a faixa do seu quimono e olhou para o Lee.

- A Tenten... – olhou a trilha por onde a menina tinha desaparecido minutos atrás – Ela me pareceu furiosa, pelo que eu percebi, já tem três dias que vocês não se falam... – olhou novamente para o Hyuuga – Vai, abra seu coração, deixe que o fogo da juventude fale por você. – sorrindo fez a pose de _Nice Guy_.

"Não custa nada tentar. "– pensou o gênio – Ela esta me cobrando, fala da minha falta de romantismo e que não passo de um rapaz frio sem coração. – tentava passar ao companheiro de equipe nas mesmas palavras da kunoichi havia lhe falado.

- Hum... – pensou um pouco, depois tirou um caderninho do bolso, fez umas anotações e o guardou novamente – Tenho a solução! – falou um pouco mais alto – É só você escutar e fazer o que eu tenho pra dizer, e pronto, vai dar tudo certo.

- Então diga. – olhou para ambos os lados – "Não precisei nem pedir." – continuou a dar o nó em seu quimono.

- É o seguinte...

**Ooo xxx ooO**

Passava das 22h, Tenten já tomara seu banho e estava pronta pra ir dormir. Entrou em seu quarto, apagou a luz e foi deitar-se.

Enquanto isso, Neji esperava Lee em frente à casa da Mitsashi. Avistou o amigo mais adiante com o violão em mãos.

- Que demora Lee, já tem dez minutos que ela apagou a luz do quarto. – reclamou.

- Calma, calma, estou aqui, aliás, pule o muro para que o portão não faça barulho.

- Você já fez isso antes? – indagou o Hyuuga enquanto pulava o muro.

- Já sim, mas agora não vem ao caso. – se preparava – Segura o violão que eu vou pular. – assim o Rock pulou.

- Ei Neji, qual é a janela do quarto dela?

- É aquela... – apontou para o alto – A segunda da direita para a esquerda.

- Ta sabendo hein... – sorriu fazendo a pose que aprendera com seu sensei – Esse fogo da juventude.

- Vamos logo Lee. – virou o rosto pra não ser notado o leve rubor – Aliás, que musica é essa que você escolheu, é do tempo que a Godaime era aluna da academia.

- Cante ela, você vai ver que dará certo. – sorriu- Você a gravou direitinho não é?

- Parte dela... – se posicionaram embaixo da janela.

- Eu toco o violão enquanto você canta. – explicava Lee – Lembre-se que dependemos de você pra sairmos secos daqui.

- Começa logo, dá o tom que o resto é comigo.

Imediatamente Lee abre a capa e tira o violão de dentro e começa a tocar.

- Um, dois, três e já... – O Rock fez sinal com a cabeça pro Neji começar.

_**Não adianta nem tentar  
Me esquecer**_

Tenten que não consegui dormir abre os olhos escutando a voz de Neji.

_**Durante muito tempo  
Em sua vida  
Eu vou viver...**_

Ascendeu a luz do quarto e correu para a janela. Viu Lee tocando o violão enquanto Neji cantava olhando para a janela.

_**Detalhes tão pequenos  
De nós dois  
São coisas muito grandes  
Prá esquecer  
E a toda hora vão  
Estar presentes  
Você vai ver...**_

Reparou que ela havia aberto a janela, olhou em sua volta e avistou pequenas margaridas plantadas, pegou apenas uma e a ofereceu.

_**Se um outro cabeludo  
Aparecer na sua rua  
E isto lhe trouxer  
Saudades minhas  
A culpa é sua...**_

Concentrou chakra nos pés e começou a escalar as paredes ate o segundo andar onde se localizava o quarto dela.

_**O ronco barulhento  
Do seu carro  
A velha calça desbotada  
Ou coisa assim  
Imediatamente você vai  
Lembrar de mim...**_

Chegou ao seu destino, olhou para trás, Lee já tinha parado de tocar e estava chorando, fez um sinal de positivo e pulou o muro, indo embora.

Agora olhou pra ela, estava linda em uma camisola preta, quase transparente que realçava bem o corpo definido de sua kunoichi. Entregou-lhe a flor e depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios de sua amada.

- Neji... –limpava as lagrimas – Que lindo... – não conseguia falar mais nada, um nó havia se formado em sua garganta, desacreditava que ele poderia ser tão romântico.

- Recebi ajuda... –apontou para trás onde Lee já estava longe. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Claro... – deu passagem para o Hyuuga adentrar em seu quarto.

Neji entra e já se lança ao contato dos lábios de Tenten. A beija com vontade, tentando tirar todo atraso de dias sem aquele toque.

Foi a conduzindo ate a cama pra depois cair sobre elas.

Afastou um pouco pra recuperar o fôlego. Reparou que ela já estava rubra, sempre ficava assim, mesmo depois de dois anos de namoro. Ele adorava ver o corpo dela reagir a cada toque dele. Preparou-se para continuar de onde havia parado, com uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra tratava de se livrar da camisola.

- Ei... – ele parou por um instante – Quem disse que eu te perdoei? – Não aguentou bancar a durona e começou a rir.

Entrando na jogada dela, o Hyuuga resolveu dar as cartas.

- Se você quiser, eu canto novamente. – sorriu

- Não precisa... – deu um selinho nele – Alias, de onde você tirou essa musica? Muito antiga ela.

- Coisas do Lee. – começou a trilhar beijos e mordidas no pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar leves gemidos. – Antiga, mas bem que combinou com nossa situação.

- Pode ate combinar... – mordeu a orelha dele fazendo-o estremecer – Mas eu não tenho carro. – sorriu com a reação dele pós-mordida.

Neji riu do fato, já tinha acabado de tirar a camisola dela, chegou próximo a orelha dela e disse:

- Mas o mais importante você já tem... - deu uma lambida no pescoço dela – O cabeludo. –sorriu maliciosamente e desceu beijando ate seu busto.

- Isso é verdade... - o puxou para pode beijar-lo novamente – Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer o Lee amanhã.

- Isso se você conseguir sair daqui amanhã – se concentrava em tirar o sutiã dela – Vai demorar dias pra matar minhas saudades. – acabou de tirar e continuava a beijar o local.

Mitsashi riu alto, já tirando a blusa dele.

E assim, a noite foi longa.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Nina Levante: **Vlw por ler _chica_, bom a serenata foi pra outra pessoa, mas gostei da sua sugestão quanto a musica, uma coisa tenho certa, NaruHina vai ser o ponto chave. _Gracias_ por ler. =*

**N/A: A próxima musica já foi escolhida, então serei o mais breve possível.**

**Obrigada a todos que lerem**

**Deixem comentários.**

**T+**

**Bjs da Lotu's**

**GoGoGoGo xD ( sempre lembro de CS)**


	3. Sensação

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Kishimoto-sensei_. Amen. -

_**Como Vai Você**_** não me pertence, mas sim ao **_**Roberto Carlos**_**. Amen.**

**-**

**Casal da vez: Sasuke e Sakura**

**-**

**Música: Como Vai Você – Roberto Carlos**

**-**

_**Betada por Lirit Oliver**_

**-**

**-**

**Caixa de Bombom**

**-**

**-**

**Sensação**

**-**

**-**

**FLASH BACK ON**

**-**

- Eu te odeio Sasuke! – jogou um jarro de flores. –Eu aqui, cansada depois de um dia estressante naquele hospital... – gritava. – Contando como foi, e é isso que eu recebo? – pegou um prato e arremessou em direção ao Uchiha, que novamente conseguiu desviar. – Sua indiferença? – começou a chorar. – Nem ao menos se mostra interessado... – sentou-se no sofá.

-

- Calma Sakura... – Sasuke caminhava até a rosada. – Acalme-se! Olha o que você fez... – mostrava a situação em que ela deixou a sala, pratos, jarros, flores... Tudo espalhado no chão. – Depois de todo o trabalho que você teve pra decorar nosso apartamento... – agora mais próximo dela, ele continuou. – Por causa de um chilique besta...

-

Aquilo foi à gota d'água. A Haruno se conteve ao máximo para não partir a cara dele, mas pensou bem. Depois ela teria que cuidar de cada ferida e realmente estava muito cansada para isso.

-

- Te odeio! - levantou-se em um impulso e pegou a bolsa que estava sobre a mesinha de centro. – Vou pra casa da mamãe... E não me procure mais! – saiu batendo a porta.

-

- O que eu fiz dessa vez...? – indagava o Uchiha arrumando o que restou da sala.

-

**FLASH BACK OFF**

-

- E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. – descrevia a situação. – Não entendi a reação dela.

-

- E quando isso aconteceu?

-

- Há dois dias.

-

- E você foi atrás dela?

-

- Claro que não... Eu não fui o culpado.

-

- O que está acontecendo com os gênios dessa vila?! – pegou seu caderninho no bolso e começou a escrever. – Claro que você tem culpa. – afirmou guardando as anotações. – Faça o seguinte: encontre-me amanhã às 14h no Ichiraku, agora estou meio ocupado.

-

- Mas, Lee, você vai me ajudar?

-

- Vou sim. – fez a pose de _Nice Guy_. – Agora mesmo estou indo ajudar o Neji. – apontou para o violão que carregava nas costas. – Aliás, quem indicou meus serviços?

-

- Naruto me deu seu cartão.

-

- Entendi... Então até amanhã! – saiu correndo porque já estava atrasado.

-

Afinal, por que o Naruto havia indicado o Lee logo depois que haviam conversado sobre a briga com a Sakura? Pensando bem, estava com saudades dela. Uma sensação de perda ocupava sua mente nesses dias sem a kunoichi e, como que por puro instinto, seu corpo reagia cada vez que se deitava na cama, sentia seu perfume. Estava complicado sem ela por perto.

-

Mais uma noite mal dormida. Realmente ficar longe dos toques da sua flor estava sendo muito difícil, e aquela sensação de vazio ainda estava presente dentro de si. Rolou mais uma vez na cama, decidiu se levantar e foi para a sala, mas o cheiro de Sakura estava impregnado em cada canto daquela casa. Por fim, resolveu deitar no sofá, pois já estava amanhecendo.

-

Depois de algumas horas, acordou e foi tomar uma ducha. Observou que era hora do almoço na volta do banho, quando confirmou o horário no relógio: já passava das 13h. Resolveu comer no Ichiraku enquanto esperava por Lee.

-

Já havia se passado meia hora do horário marcado e nada da besta verde de Konoha aparecer. Estava pronto para sair quando avistou o Rock chegar.

-

- Ei Sasuke. – saudou e sentou ao lado do amigo. – Ei tio, eu quero um lámen de legumes. – retirou o caderninho do bolso. – Desculpe a demora. – virou-se para o Uchiha. – Estava recolhendo informações.

-

- Que tipo de informações? – perguntou o Uchiha, que até aquele momento não havia falado nada.

-

- Obrigado, tio. – agradeceu assim que Ichiraku colocou a tigela com o macarrão sobre a mesa. – Fui ao hospital... – respondeu ao Sasuke. – Passei lá para saber quando termina o turno da Sakura. – começou a comer.

-

- E o que você descobriu?

-

- Por volta das 22h ela está livre, então agiremos nesse horário. – lia as anotações enquanto acabava de comer.

-

- Explique-me o que devo fazer. – olhava curioso para o Rock.

-

- Primeiro vamos ao seu visual. – analisou de cima a baixo o Uchiha. – Você deve vestir algo mais velho. Como posso dizer... Uma calça Jeans surrada e uma camiseta meio amassada de preferência.

-

- Mas por que isso? – não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

-

- Assim ela perceberá que está fazendo falta em casa. – explicou. – Vai perceber que você não está conseguindo se cuidar sozinho e ficará com remorso por ter te deixado. – sorriu.

-

- Humm... Entendi. E depois?

-

- Passe na floricultura dos Yamanakas e compre rosas vermelhas. – puxou uma folha de dentro do caderno. – E aprenda a cantar essa música. – entregou o papel.

-

- Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? – leu com cuidado. – Essa música não é das melhores.

-

- Absoluta. –sorriu convencido. – Te encontro às 22h, em frente ao hospital de Konoha. – levantou-se e pagou a refeição. – Até mais tarde!

-

-Até. – se despediu sem ao menos olhar Lee, já que estava vidrado no papel.

-

**Ooo xxx ooO**

-

Chegou antes do horário marcado, exatamente dez minutos antes. Carregava um buquê de rosas vermelhas e trajava uma roupa que se assemelhava a descrição que Lee dera naquela tarde.

-

Ainda na espera do amigo, reparou que aos poucos as luzes das casas estavam sendo apagadas. Quando voltou o olhar, reparou que o discípulo de Gai-sensei se aproximava com o violão em mãos.

-

- Isso, Sasuke! –sorriu alegre. – Hoje sua flor retornará para casa. – fazendo a pose que aprendera com seu sensei, caminhou até a recepção do hospital. – Vamos entrando.

-

- Lee, você tem certeza de que podemos fazer isso aqui? – perguntou o Uchiha.

-

- Já está tudo certo! Conversei com Shizune-san e ela autorizou. Além do mais, hoje Sakura só está fazendo consultas, nada demais.

-

- Como você pretende fazer isso? – apontou para o violão.

-

- Simples... – chegou até a recepção e conversou com a atendente – A enfermeira já foi chamá-la. – anunciou após observar a enfermeira se afastar.

-

Tentava manter a calma, mas por incrível que pareça estava muito difícil. O que o confortava era saber que ela retornaria hoje à noite, se desse certo.

-

- Ei, Sasuke... – retirou-o de seus pensamentos. – Segure isso! – entregou o microfone. – A recepcionista vai anunciar e você vai cantar.

-

- Você diz cantar?... Cantar pra todo o hospital? – ainda duvidava do que havia escutado.

-

- Sim, só assim pra ela vir, já que a enfermeira informou que Sakura não quer te ver.

-

Mais isso agora: cantar para todo o hospital, para toda uma gente que nem ao menos conhecia. Mas, pensando bem, ela merecia. Esses dias sem sua flor o fizeram ver que realmente a havia magoado. – Está bem, Lee, vamos começar.

-

- "Doutora Haruno, favor comparecer a recepção..." – Anunciou a atendente. – "Doutora Haruno, favor comparecer a recepção."

-

Sakura, que já sabia do que se tratava, não foi aonde fora chamada, permanecendo, assim, em seu consultório. Não queria encontrar com um certo shinobi.

-

- Ela não vem. – deduziu o Uchiha.

-

- Mas ela virá. – retirou o violão da capa, pegou o outro microfone que estava com a recepcionista e anunciou. "– Sakura-san, essa é pra você." – Começou os primeiros acordes no instrumento, olhou para Sasuke e deu a intimação para ele começar.

-

O vingador entendeu o recado e começou a cantar.

-

_**Como vai você?  
Eu preciso saber da sua vida**_

**-**

Sakura, que até então tentava manter-se imune aos avisos, se levantou e foi em direção à recepção após escutar a voz do Uchiha.

-

_**Peça a alguém pra me contar sobre o seu dia  
Anoiteceu e eu preciso só saber**_

**-**

Andava apressadamente pelos corredores. Viu alguns pacientes se levantarem de seus leitos para ouvir mais de perto a música.

-

_**Como vai você?  
Que já modificou a minha vida  
Razão de minha paz já esquecida  
Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você**_

**-**

Observou-a chegando à recepção. Quando seus olhos encontraram os orbes esmeralda da Haruno, toda aquela sensação ruim foi embora. Então, oferecendo as rosas, foi caminhando até a kunoichi, sem parar de cantar.

-

_**Vem que a sede de te amar me faz melhor  
Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor  
Preciso tanto me fazer feliz**_

**-**

Caminhou até ele. Aqueles dias sem seus abraços, sem sua presença pareciam intermináveis. Reparou que estava fazendo falta a ele também.

-

_**Vem que o tempo pode afastar nós dois  
Não deixe tanta vida pra depois  
Eu só preciso saber...**_

**-**

Chegaram perto um do outro, segurou o rosto da amada bem perto ao seu, respirações aceleradas se fundiram...

-

_**Como vai você**_

**-**

E a beijou.

-

Ouviram aplausos, saudações dos que estavam ali presentes na recepção, algumas mulheres chorando, outras simplesmente alegres com o acontecido. Lee guardou o violão e saiu.

-

- Será que eu posso levá-la pra casa, doutora Haruno? – sorriu maliciosamente e deu um selinho em sua flor.

-

- Claro, Sasuke-kun... – pegou as rosas que haviam caído no chão. – Meu horário já encerrou por hoje.

-

- Eu sei... – segurou-a pela cintura e trouxe-a mais para perto, sussurrando no ouvido da médica-nin. – Assim podemos tirar o atraso.

-

- Não vejo a hora. – enlaçou o pescoço dele em um abraço confortante.

-

Saíram do hospital praticamente correndo. Aqueles cinco minutos que separavam seu trabalho do seu lar pareciam eternos. Já estavam aos beijos antes mesmo de entrar no apartamento. Ela já estava grudada ao seu pescoço, com as pernas em volta da sua cintura, dificultando que o Uchiha acertasse a chave na fechadura.

-

- Sakura... – chamou ofegante. – Não estou conseguindo... – apontou para a porta.

-

- Segure-me. –sentiu os braços de Sasuke em volta de sua cintura, assim pôde, enfim, abrir a porta. – Pronto. – sorriu olhando para ele. – Onde paramos? – continuou com os beijos no Uchiha.

-

Fechou a porta atrás de si com o pé. Pensou em levá-la para o quarto, mas não deu tempo, pois sentiu sua camiseta sendo rasgada e Sakura mordendo seu pescoço.

-

Parou por uns instantes com as carícias no Uchiha. – Como senti sua falta... – olhou para o shinobi que estava ofegante. Logo sentiu que estavam deitados no chão da sala e que os beijos do seu companheiro estavam mais urgentes. Sentia a língua dele em cada parte do seu corpo enquanto suas roupas foram atiradas para longe e pôde sentir o desejo que ele tinha por ela.

-

E assim, uma noite que começou na sala terminou no outro dia, na cama.

-

-

-

**N/A: Bem, mais um capitulo sabor chocolate. No capitulo anterior esqueci-me de mencionar a qual caixa pertencia o bombom. **

-

**Serenata de Amor – Garoto **

-

**Sensação – Especialidades Nestlé**

**-**

**Agradecimentos: A Lirit que betou a fic e a todas que estão acompanhando. Obrigada.**

-

**Quanto ao próximo capítulo, metade já esta pronto, mas com a chegada do fim das minhas férias, estou meio ocupada.**

-

**Propaganda: Leiam **_**Trocas de Favores**_**, outra que vai demorar mais um pouquinho, e em breve vou postar uma versão estendida de **_**Poucas Palavras**_** que agora terá o inicio com Pov' s de Neji.**

**-**

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando.**

-

**T+**

**-**

**Bjs da Lotu's**

**-**

**GoGoGoGo xD**


	4. Sedução

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Kishimoto-sensei_. Amen.

_**Amor Perfeito**_** não me pertence, mas sim ao **_**Roberto Carlos**_**. Amen.**

**Casal da vez: Gaara e Ino**

**Musica: Amor Perfeito – Roberto Carlos**

**Caixa de Bombom**

**Sedução**

- Ino, deixe-me entrar. – batidas fortes na porta, mas a loira não abria.

- Não vou deixar. – gritou. – Você prometeu que chegaria três dias atrás... – estava histérica. – Abandonou-me.

- Ino... – o rapaz tentava manter a calma, mas estava muito difícil. – Tente entender, eram compromissos inadiáveis... Agora pare de manha e abre logo essa porta!

- Não vou... – bateu firme o pé. – Durma aí fora, talvez eu tenha pena e amanhã eu abra a porta. – furiosa a loira gritou mais uma vez. – E não me perturbe mais, vou dormir agora.

Namorar Ino Yamanaka não é uma tarefa fácil, nem mesmo pra um Kage. Além de ser muito mimada, a kunoichi é muito temperamental. Às vezes pensava como aquilo ser possível, logo ele, que até então não conhecia esse sentimento, o amor, ser pego desprevenido pela mais bela beldade de Konoha.

Aconteceu simplesmente em um dia como outro qualquer. Seu irmão Kankurou entrou em sua sala anunciando que uma kunoichi de Konoha havia trago um pergaminho com informações sobre a transferência definitiva de Temari para o país do Fogo. Deixou que ela entrasse. Não pode dizer que foi paixão a primeira vista, já a conhecia do Chunin Chuniken, mas aquela loirinha irritante que vivia atrás do Uchiha tinha crescido se tornado uma bela mulher.

Talvez se ela não estivesse passado aquele o verão em Suna ajudando sua irmã nos preparativos para a viajem não aconteceria o beijo. Ainda mais, se não estivesse correndo dentro de sua casa não teriam se esbarrado e assim agarrado-a com força para que não caíssem ao chão. Foi apenas por reflexo, mas quando deu por si já estavam se beijando.

Mas havia um grande problema. À distância. Apesar das vilas serem aliadas, moravam em países diferentes. Além dos deveres de cada um, ela uma kunoichi e ele um kage. Mesmo assim decidiram engatar o romance. Ino doava-se mais, sempre que ganhava uma folga estava lá, missões pra Suna, era sempre a primeira da lista.

Então resolveu ir à konoha, visitaria a irmã que já estava estabelecida entre os Naras e ficaria com a Yamanaka. Mas para conseguir alguns dias sem ser importunado decidiu adiantar o serviço, em conseqüência chegou só três dias após o combinado e Ino não o deixou entrar. Mas porque ela complicava tanto, não queria que ele viesse? Então. E agora era recebido com a porta na cara.

- Teimosa... – resmungou e saiu à procura de um lugar para dormir.

A casa da irmã era do lado leste de Konoha. Não demoraria já que a casa de Ino era próxima à floresta dos Naras.

- Gaara? – olhou para trás e viu o cunhado. – Não sabia que estava na vila, está procurando a casa de Ino?

- Não. Fui expulso e estava à procura da casa de Temari.

- Vou ate o Ichiraku encontrar com Lee, passamos por lá depois o levo ate sua irmã.

Andaram até o estabelecimento. Encontraram Lee fazendo anotações em seu famoso caderninho.

- Ei Lee, Gaara está com problemas, pensei em passar a vez e deixar que ele ouça seus conselhos por hoje e marcamos outra reunião para resolver o meu. – disse Shikamaru sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Tenho boa parte do seu plano pronto, então adiaremos um pouco mais e se você não se importar prefiro que seja no sábado, tenho certeza que dessa vez Temari-san dessa vez não dirá outro não. – virou as páginas e acrescentou. – O que posso fazer pelo Gaara-sama?

Como o cunhado não se manifestava, o Nara começou. – Digamos que ele se atrasou três dias para um encontro com a Ino.

- Não foi atraso, somente adiantei meus trabalhos para poder passar um pouco mais de dias com ela. Mas aquela loira é muito geniosa, não esperou explicações e me expulsou de casa. – se defendeu.

Ainda juntando as informações, Lee começou a rabiscar, anotando rápidas palavras, logo rasgou a folha e entregou ao Kage.

- Aprenda a música, e amanhã à noite nos encontramos em frente à floricultura às 19h. Eu que vou trazer as flores, pra que ela não desconfie de nada.

Olhou desconfiado para aquela música. Como assim música? Não cantaria aquilo.

- Não vou cantar.

- Está bem então, trago o cd e assim colocamos de fundo.

- Como assim Lee? – interviu Shikamaru. – Há três dias que estou aprendendo a música, e o Gaara simplesmente têm ajuda de um cd?

- Shikamaru, seu caso é complicado. O melhor que você tem a fazer é aprender se não, nada de casamento.

- Humpf... Problemático.

- Agora que tenho que ir, o dever me chama. – levantando Lee saiu.

- Não sabia que estava tendo problemas com minha irmã.

- Não são problemas, procurei o Lee em busca de solução. – viu a expressão de dúvida de Gaara. – Digamos que ela não diz o sim. Espero que fique em Konoha ate sábado, ela vai ter uma grande surpresa e seria ótimo ter alguém da família por perto. Vamos embora, você deve estar cansado.

- Tive um dia cheio. – e assim saíram para o clã Nara.

No outro dia, no horário marcado Gaara apareceu. Tenso, o rapaz caminhava de um lado para o outro a espera de Lee. Logo a fera verde de Konoha apareceu.

- Calma Gaara-sama, já esta tudo arrumado. Graças a uma ajudinha da sua irmã que conseguiu as chaves. –entregou-as pro rapaz. - Está tudo pronto para seu show. – sorriu fazendo a pose de nice guy. - Só passei pra te avisar. Que o seu fogo da juventude queime ao máximo e logo logo sua flor retornará aos seus braços.

Do mesmo modo que chegou, Lee partiu. Decidido a ter Ino novamente rumou ate a casa da kunoichi. Chegando lá viu as flores. Lírios Amarelos, o preferido dela. Faltava menos de uma hora pra que ela saísse da floricultura, teria tempo de preparar o jantar para seduzir a loira.

Estava em dívida com ela, reconhecia seu erro em não avisar do atraso, mas a compensaria, hoje a agradaria de todas as formas. Enquanto terminava o preparo do alimento escutou que ela chagava.

- Temari, adorei a sua idéia de vir aqui hoje, - a loira falava e tirava as sandálias entrando em casa. – E pelo cheiro você esta preparando meu jantar. – feliz ela foi ate a cozinha se deparando com Gaara terminando de colocar a mesa. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O jantar. – respondeu chegando perto dela. – Venha, sente-se aqui. – puxou a cadeira ajudando a se sentar. – Você teve um dia cheio, vamos comer. – sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Gaara, não me lembro de ter deixado você entrar na minha casa. – nervosa ela ameaçou a se levantar.

- Acalme-se Ino. – ele não deixou que ela saísse. – Coma pelo menos e me diga o que você achou. - serviu aos dois, esperou que ela provasse primeiro e então perguntou. – Aprovado?

- Não está de todo mal. – continuou comendo. – Não pense que está perdoado Sabaku.

- Não penso. – ficaram em silencio. Gaara se divertia com as atitudes dela. Fingia indiferença, mas lia em seus olhos o quanto aquela comida estava sendo apreciada. Antes que ela acabasse, ele se levantou e foi ate a sala, ligou o radio e colocou o tal cd do Lee.

-

_Fecho os olhos pra não ver passar o tempo, sinto falta de você  
Anjo bom, amor perfeito no meu peito, sem você não sei viver_

_-_

Voltou ate a cozinha, ela estava lá parada, sem entender nada. A puxou pra seus braços sem dar chance para reclamações. – Ino, venha dançar comigo. – e foram ate onde a musica estava.

-

_Vem, que eu conto os dias conto as horas pra te ver  
Eu não consigo te esquecer  
Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você_

_-_

Com o corpo colado ao dela, sentindo a essência da pele feminina começou a sussurrar nos ouvidos da amada.

- Diga que me perdoa. – mordeu vagarosamente o lóbulo da orelha da moça.

- Gaara... – não conseguia pensar direito com ele a torturando.

-

_Os segundos vão passando lentamente, não tem hora pra chegar  
Até quando te querendo, te amando, coração quer te encontrar_

_-_

Desceu a língua lentamente ate a curva do pescoço. – Fale Ino, não seja má.

- Hum... - ela só conseguia emitir gemidos.

-

_Vem, que nos seus braços esse amor é uma canção  
E eu não consigo te esquecer  
Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você_

_-_

Tomou posse da boca da kunoichi. Um beijo urgente, ardente e cheio de saudades. Saudades daquele gosto, o sabor dos lábios de Ino. A língua invadiu sem nenhum pudor, em uma explosão de desejo.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando gentil, uma calmaria depois de uma grande tempestade de emoções, até se separaram em busca de ar.

- Sim. – acordara a fera. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga com aquele olhar de predadora que Ino lançou. – Você começou com a sedução, agora vem aqui e acabe o serviço. – o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa.

-

_Eu não vou saber me acostumar sem sua mão pra me acalmar  
Sem seu olhar pra me entender, sem seu carinho, amor, sem você  
Vem me tirar da solidão, fazer feliz meu coração  
Já não importa quem errou, o que passou, passou então vem_

_-_

Horas depois, estavam deitados no chão da sala, enroscados e ofegantes depois de uma pequena maratona sexual.

- Gostaria que me desculpasse... – começou o Sabaku. - Sei que eu errei em não te avisar sobre o atraso...

- Dessa vez, você esta perdoado. – beijou seu rosto. - Mas da próxima, flores e jantar não vão me satisfazer e você não será perdoado tão facilmente.

- Não mesmo? - riu de como a loira o ameaçava.

- Não.

- Então terei que me esforçar mais. – a puxou pra mais perto, logo a cobrindo com seu corpo pra dar inicio a mais um embate amoroso. – Te amo loirinha manhosa.

- Eu também te amo meu ruivinho.

-

_Vem, vem, vem_

_-_

**N/A: Desculpa pela demora, depois da metade do ano passado foi impossível conseguir parar e escrever alguma coisa, mas daqui pra frente os capítulos demoraram menos. Bom, mais um bombom pra caixa, logo logo ela estará completa. **

**Sedução – Especialidades Nestlé**

**Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando. Obrigada.**

**Propaganda: Leiam **_**Eu Te Amo**_**, uma fic de Neji e Tenten e o novo capitulo de **_**Escolhas Intermináveis**_**.**

**Lust Lotu's**


End file.
